An extra special Christmas
by infinityelsanna
Summary: Anna s wish was to make this Christmas extra special for Elsa, and her. Elsanna Oneshot. Warning: Smut


"Wake up" Anna whispered in Elsa's ear lovingly trying to wake her up. She started peppering kisses all over Elsa's angelic face making her cute little nose wrinkle. Anna giggled and gave a peck to that precious nose.

"Come on Snowflake, its Christmas" Anna insisted. Yesterday they had a lovely dinner with Anna's family and at 12 am they headed to Flynn and Rapunzel Christmas party, they ended up coming home at 5 am.

Elsa slowly started waking up, blinking her eyes several times until they focused on those baby blue eyes she loves so much. Anna was giving her that sweet smile of hers making her own lips twitch in a lazy smile.

"Hi" Elsa said yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 2pm" Anna replied combing Elsa's soft platinum hair. "Merry Christmas my love...again..." She added brushing their noses softly.

"Merry Christmas my Anna" Elsa said with a big smile before leaning in for a long kiss.

They pulled apart to catch their breaths and started into each other's eyes when Elsa frowned.

"What?" Anna asked curious.

"You woke up first this time, usually it's me trying to get your sleepy butt out of bed"

"Not true! Only sometimes" Anna added looking at Elsa in disbelief "well I woke up at 11, I couldn't sleep any longer"

Elsa was just realizing Anna had showered and had clothes on.

"I didn't noticed, I was passed out. I was pretty drunk last night right?" Elsa asked biting her lip.

"You should've seen yourself! You spend all night trying to convince me to run naked in the snow with you, I even let you out of my sight once and found you outside with your shirt off; about to take off your bra. You had quite an audience cheering you up" with that said Elsa buried her face in Anna's chest letting a loud groan.

"I can't believe it" Elsa said with a sigh.

"It's all in the past honey. Now go shower, I have breakfast for you downstairs, and then you are coming with me for a walk" Elsa opened her mouth to say something but Anna quickly blocked her "no excuses!"

"Fine, just because I love you" she gave a sweet peck to Anna before heading to the bathroom.

They have been waking for almost 20 minutes by the forest that was near their house. They had moved in together about a four years ago, finding a cozy house by the forest they loved so much. Elsa specially loved how free she felt in there, and her breath was taken away when winter came and covered all things in snow.

"This is a nice day, chilly but refreshing" Elsa said inhaling the fresh winter air.

"Yeah" Anna said dragging Elsa by the hand. Elsa had felt Anna tense the moment they set a foot out of the house, being silent and just giving short responses.

"Everything okay?" Elsa asked looking at Anna's serious face.

"Yes" Anna replied giving Elsa a small smile. Anna realizing Elsa was sensing something gave her a sweet kiss on her rosy cheek, "c'mon lets go to the lake, by this point it must be completely frozen"

Elsa just followed her beautiful girlfriend in silence. After some minutes they reached Elsa's favorite spot; they were so many memories... in summer Anna and her will come swim, they were 9 years old when their parents allowed them to come play alone, they will spend hours just goofing around; and of course her dad used to bring her here on winter to skate, it was a tradition, until her father passed away when she was 16... Eight years ago. By this very lake Anna and her had share their first kiss when they were 18 years old, they have even made love in the water several times throughout their relationship.

"So many memories" Elsa whispered while Anna gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I regret not bringing my ice skates" her eyes roamed the frozen surface when her eyes caught something unusual a few feet away from them.

"Hey, look" Elsa asked pointing at it.

"What?" Anna followed her gaze feeling a wave of nervousness crush her.

"That" Elsa was so curious about it that she didn't notice Anna's pale face.

"Let's g-go see"

Not letting go of Anna's hand Elsa started walking towards it.

"They are letters engraved in the ice" Elsa said curious.

Anna was waiting agonizingly for Elsa to get it. Finally they were close enough for Elsa to read it.

"Will you m-..." Elsa stopped abruptly gasping "will you marry me?" She turned to look Anna right in the eyes. "W-who... who did this?...you?" Elsa's eyes where so wide, her heart beating painfully against her chest, her mind trying to understand what was happening.

Anna just gave her a nervous smile and reached for her pocket getting out a small black box, slowly she kneeled down in the ice, trying not to fall. She opened the box carefully revealing a silver ring.

"Elsa, we have been best friends since kindergarten, took us some time to realize we were crazy for each other, and since that day you confessed your love for me, I have been the most happiest girl alive. We have gone through so much together, and sometimes things get rough but we keep going strong because our love never dies and never will. I love you so much, you are my sunshine, my happiness, my bright future, my everything, so I'm asking this...Elsa Anderson, will you marry me?"

Anna nervously started at Elsa who was paralyzed since the moment Anna kneeled down, both hands where covering her mouth in shock and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes" Elsa said in a whisper, but Anna couldn't hear so Elsa cleared her throat and repeated "yes...omg yes, a million times yes!" Her happy tears finally flowing down her cheeks.

Anna screamed in pure happiness raising her arms almost dropping the ring.

"Sorry, sorry" she got up and Elsa threw herself at her giving her a passionate kiss, their lips moving perfectly together, both could feel the salty taste of tears but they didn't care, they were so overjoyed.

"Let me see it" Elsa said breaking the kiss. Anna took the ring out of the box and Elsa immediately brought her left hand up and Anna easily slipped the ring.

"Oh Anna its perfect" Elsa said admiring the ring...her ring. It had small diamonds embedded along the band and in the center had a shiny bigger diamond.

"I can't believe this is happening, I love you so much my Anna, thank you, thank you, thank you" Elsa kept repeating while peppering Anna's face with kisses.

"Let's go back to the house my beautiful fiancé, I'll prepare your favorite: hot chocolate" Anna said making Elsa giggle.

On the way back home Elsa kept bombarding Anna with questions.

"I bought the ring about a month ago; I woke up early to get everything ready; you won't believe me but Kristoff and Sven were there hiding behind trees to take pictures, and stayed retouching the letters before we came by"

"What? Show me the pics"

"They will send it later, they didn't came out to congratulate us because I told them not to since I wanted to be private without interruption" Anna continued as they neared their house

"Oh Anna, this is one of the best days of my life" Elsa said looking at the ring for the umpteenth time.

"You know I was planning on proposing the day of your birthday, but decided not to because I wanted to make this Christmas extra special, for both of us" Anna confessed. Just three days ago Elsa had celebrated their birthday with a family dinner...since her mother insisted.

"And it is definitely an extra special Christmas" Elsa said moving her body closer to Anna as they walked.

Back in the house they were snuggling in their bed drinking their hot chocolate and watching TV. Elsa kept looking at her ring biting her lip in deep thought, Anna noticed this and set her cup aside and turned to face Elsa.

"It was hard choosing one, they were all so pretty" Anna said caressing Elsa's hand "it took me 2 hours to decide, but this one kept getting my attention, so shiny, beautiful as you" Anna brought Elsa's hand up to kiss the ring.

Elsa sighed dreamily "I can't picture one better than this one, I can't wait to show it to my mom, she will flip" she giggle as she caught Anna's eyes and suddenly everything changed, her stare was so deep and intense, filled with love and lust, making Elsa's heart beat furiously.

Slowly the distance between them disappeared as their lips met in a soft slow kiss. Elsa's hand came to rest on Anna's cheek as she gently brushed her thumb on the freckles that she loves so much. Anna nibbled gently Elsa's lip making the platinum blonde moan softly. Things were getting heated pretty fast, clothes began falling to the floor, and the only thing left was their underwear.

Anna's kisses trailed down Elsa's jaw and neck latching in the platinum blonde pulse point sucking and biting making Elsa gasp as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the redhead attention, her hand kept caressing Anna's back and she unclasped her bra; the redhead sat to properly and quickly unclasped Elsa's bra revealing her mouthwatering breasts.

They shared a sweet smile as they slid under the sheets because it was freezing, they snuggled close feeling each other's heat as they continue kissing more fervently. Anna began kissing her way down reaching Elsa's perfectly round breasts sucking the perky pink nipple as Elsa arched her back and her hand came to rest on Anna's head pushing her closer. Anna kept kissing and giving attention to Elsa's glorious gifts as her other started sliding down the platinum blonde panties, her hand cupped Elsa's womanhood and her fingers started teasing her soft lips. Elsa's hips started moving wanting Anna's fingers inside of her.

They rested their foreheads together as Anna entered her with no rush, feeling Elsa's warmth around her fingers, it was one of the sensations Anna loved the most.

Elsa gasped as Anna started fingering her at a slow pace, her hips moving with each thrust, her body wanting more with each passing second.

"Faster" Elsa commanded with her husky voice before kissing Anna hard and her fingers started moving in a faster pace making Elsa moan into Anna's mouth. Their tongues met in a battle, but it ended fast since Elsa was too distracted by all the pleasure she was feeling and couldn't stop moaning.

Sweet juices covered Anna's hand making it easier to penetrate Elsa, her fingers kept stroking Elsa's inner walls fast making the girl underneath her feel like she was in paradise. Elsa's walls started constricting around her fingers making her know Elsa was near so she decided to suck on one of Elsa's nipples because she knew how much Elsa liked when she gave attention to her nipples when she was about I come.

"A-Anna! Mmm... Oh" Elsa kept moaning "don't stop" when she said that Anna's thumb pressed into Elsa's clit rubbing it in circles making Elsa emit a small scream. The redhead fingers curled inside of her and with a few more strokes she came undone screaming Anna's name. It was so magical as always. After a few seconds she came down from her high and Anna looked at her with a bright smile. She was about to kiss her beautiful platinum blonde when suddenly she flipped her over and ended underneath the love of her life.

"Your turn" Elsa smiled mischievously and set to work as she ravish Anna's soft mounds with her mouth. Anna was already so turned on that even the slightest pinch of her nipple will made her eyes roll. Elsa noticed Anna's high pitches moans and knew her love was extremely turned on by know so she quickly discarded her panties and slid down until she was face to face with Anna's sacred area. They looked at each other eyes so intensely as Elsa's tongue stared teasing her lips, teasing her entrance making Anna moan in frustration. Their eye contact was so intense Anna was getting more flushed than she already was, soon Elsa sucked her clit and Anna threw her head back breaking the eye contact. Elsa sucked and played with her tongue Anna's clit making the redhead so lost in pleasure griping Elsa's soft hair tight as the platinum blonde continue giving her the most wonderful sensation.

Elsa hand her hands on Anna's hips since her redhead couldn't stop moving them, still Elsa managed to keep her steady with just one hand as her other hand roamed up to grab Anna's right breast teasing her erect nipple. Anna's moans escalated quickly and her body started shaking making her feel like she was about to explode at any minute, and when she did she felt the most wonderful power coming out of her body making her feel so good, she moaned loudly not caring since they lived alone. She will never get tired of orgasms, and she loved when Elsa make her come multiple times, but this time Anna was so tired so Elsa came to rest her warm body against Anna as they kissed lazily.

"I love you so much" Anna said between kisses.

"I love you too my wonderful fiancé" Elsa replied looking at those baby blue eyes that made her crazy "thanks for making this Christmas the best one ever"


End file.
